


Moving Forward

by CharlotteCharade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, nothing funky happens when she's underage, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharade/pseuds/CharlotteCharade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attractive, successful, and passionate. It was no surprise that they would fall for each other. The only thing keeping them apart is time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from FFnet. This is old. Revisiting this idea, I am sweating nervously reuploading it, but some people liked it, so I will share it here.

"Are you all right?" Concern filled the Champion's voice as he tried his best to look at the young lady sitting behind him.

"This is freaking _awesome!_ " The energetic young woman threw both arms in the air, feeling the rush of wind all over. The cold gust hitting her skin was almost as exhilarating as riding on the back of a legendary, sacred Pokémon.

"May, we're making a turn. You need to hold on or else you'll fall."

"Stop worrying! I'll be o- _oh shit!_ Clearly underestimating the rush of flying, May hardly lasted three seconds before losing her balance. She didn't have a moment to think before grabbing onto the nearest possible thing, which was unfortunately, Steven.

He didn't know whether to say "told you so" or to laugh. May didn't say anything, but she kept her arms around him in fear of actually falling. Steven looked ahead, very aware that her small hands were connected around his waist. It was for her own safety, of course, but he couldn't deny the warmth he felt, even while flying against the windy current. As for May, she was relieved that he couldn't see her face at the moment, because she was sure she was blushing an embarrassing amount.

Being mindful of where to look so that she wouldn't accidentally rest her head against his back, she inhaled a silent gasp of air when she saw what must have been Latios' destination approaching. Bright, sapphire eyes rounded as Latios landed on the most beautiful island she could imagine. The swaying of the trees, the cascading of the myriad of waterfalls, and the strong aroma of flowers mesmerized her like a mystical dream. But this was really happening and they certainly weren't here to sightsee. Steven dismounted first, offering his hand to help May down after him. Their job to protect Latias became clear once a couple of uninvited guests appeared.

An incredibly large, muscular man whom May recognized as a key figure of Team Aqua cracked his knuckles while bearing an inappropriately wide smile. Strutting next to him was a cocky-looking female grunt.

"Matt, that's the little kid who keeps screwing up our plans." The Aqua woman next to him said. May gripped her Swampert's Pokéball, preparing to battle. "Although I'm not sure about that gentleman with her." She suggestively grinned at the oblivious silver-haired man.

"Hey kid! Pretty boy!" Matt folded his arms across his chest, making his biceps appear even larger, "get out of our way, or we'll have to force you. That Latias is ours."

"Not a chance." Steven spoke calmly. "If you want it, you'll have to go through May and me. Right May?" The shorter woman didn't need any time to hesitate before nodding with utmost confidence.

"Either way," The woman grunt grinned towards Steven and detached a Pokéball from her belt, "we're going to get Latias in the name of Leader Archie, even if you are my ideal type of guy."

Those wondrous sapphire eyes from before narrowed with the spite of a thousand fallen armies. Something in her chest twisted violently as she felt her stomach sink. "You son of a -" May hissed, earning a quick side-glance from Steven. "Swampert, let's take this bitch down."

It was no surprise that May would crush Team Aqua again, just like at Mount Chimney. What was surprising is how amazing her teamwork with Steven was. The pair made such a formidable team that the two Aqua recruits quickly fled after losing, although not before dropping a questionable remark about "smashing" them up next time. The Latias behind them cried in relief once the attempted thieves escaped. It watched May intently, clearly as impressed with her battling skills as Steven was.

"Hi there," May said softly to the legendary upon noticing the special attention Latias was giving her. "Don't worry - I won't let those mean people hurt you." When her hand grazed Latias' head, it hesitated for only a moment before fully leaning into her gentle caress. This earned a soft giggle from May.

"I think she wants to join you on your journey, May." Steven noted as he watched the moment of absolute beauty unfold before his eyes. Not only did this young woman just prove herself to be an amazing trainer, but she was also so incredible with Pokémon that a legendary would willingly choose to travel with her. "You're lucky," he continued, bringing his hand to his chin. "Latias is one of the most beautiful Pokémon in Hoenn. It might be as wonderful as a dawn stone, and it's not even a steel type." However, Latias was certainly not the only beautiful sight to see. He turned away, hoping to hide the heat in his face upon thinking such thoughts. May was truly one of a kind, and it didn't take a genius to see that.

"You compare a legendary Pokémon to a rock?" May turned to Steven while still petting her new teammate. "You're such a dork." Starting out as a giggle, she exploded into a fit of laughter.

He couldn't even bring himself to be offended at her remark. Her squinting eyes that shined beneath the warming sun were oceans filling him with a feeling so pure and comforting, he wasn't quite sure he could place it. "I haven't been called a dork in years," he finally managed to say.

"That's surprising." She continued to tease. "Well to be fair, I haven't called anyone a dork in years either. I guess it's just a special title for you." She immediately began to hope it didn't sound as forward to him as it did to her, hoping to shake it off with a nervous laugh.

"Lucky me." He replied with a smile that made her heart melt.

Gently gnawing at her inner lip and ignoring the sudden heat she felt (from the sun, of course), she decided to use a premier ball for the gorgeous Latias that she readily grew comfortable within. "She really is gorgeous, though."

"And powerful, too." Steven added. "It's clear she saw something in you that she hasn't seen in any others - something remarkable." May watched Steven with complete perplexion as he spoke. He continued. "I suppose now is a good time to give you this." Reaching inside his suit jacket, he pulled out a shiny silver bracelet from a pocket inside.

He took a few strides toward her, closing the distance faster than she anticipated. "Give me your hand, please." _What in the world is he doing?_ May's mind screamed as her eyes rounded in anticipation.

May held out an annoyingly shaky hand to him as he took her wrist in his own hand. His touch was warming, yet somehow managed to give her goose bumps when he slid the silver bracelet past her fingers and onto her small wrist.

"What's this for?" Her own body betrayed her as her voice shook ever so slightly.

"Well, you are now one of the few trainers in the world who can use mega evolution."

"What?" May's heart slammed against her chest, but now for an entirely different reason. "This is a mega evolution bracelet?!"

"Yes. I must admit, there's definitely a certain power about you." His gaze subconsciously wandered to the sky. "With the power of mega evolution, I can only imagine how far you'll go. But until then, I look forward to getting to know more about you."

May kept her eyes on him, breathing nervously as she blinked rapidly. "Thank you… Thank you so much!" Examining the bracelet, she noticed how aesthetically beautiful it was, function aside. "I have been curious about mega evolution ever since Archie mentioned it back at Mount Chimney. I can't believe I'm literally holding so much power now… but why? Why are you always helping me out so much?"

He looked down, now finding a sudden fascination with the long blades of grass beneath his feet. "I guess like Latias, I also see something remarkable in you."

May really hoped her face wasn't as red as she felt. "I appreciate that - although I'm not sure I know what that means." She laughed softly. "But I mean, I must have done something right. What other seventeen-year-old can say she has her own legendary Pokémon?"

Steven's eyes shot open as he jerked his head up to the young woman - or rather, the young girl standing before him.

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah." May chuckled lightly. "I'm getting old, huh?"

A knot formed in his stomach, making him feel as if he could be sick. He looked away from the girl so as to not be suffocated under her gaze.

"Steven, is everything okay?" She asked.

His head was spinning dizzyingly. He cleared his throat briefly in attempt to shake the feeling off. "Yeah. But we should go."

"Oh, right." Slightly disappointed that he was the one who wanted to leave so soon, she pursed her lips, cautiously watching as he walked away from the grove. May scolded herself for feeling disappointed at all - what did she expect? This was the heir of the largest business in the region. Surely he was too busy to waste time with a normal trainer like her. She exhaled heavily, keeping a comfortable amount of distance behind Steven as they approached the Latios that waited for them.

* * *

_Four weeks later_

Lilycove Contest Hall had never been so lively as it was now. The entire building was redesigned into a ballroom for a very special occasion - crowning the new champion. It could have been mistaken for a massive club. The guest of honor herself was busy all evening. Everyone seemed to want to meet to newest celebrity of the Hoenn region who had wits, beauty, and excellence in training in her favor.

Watching from the sidelines was the former champion himself. He remembered when he had first become champion; be fought hard to refuse the after parties and extra attention. That was never Steven's thing. But his eyes followed Hoenn's newest champion as she accepted what looked like a card from Flannery. May's smile shined brightly underneath the few neon lights that bounced around the room as she hugged the gym leader. Steven hardly had a chance to talk to her since their final battle just days ago. Even being in the same room as her, he had to share her with all of Hoenn, so it seemed. Everyone wanted to dance with her, or an autograph, or a picture. Indeed, Steven decided he made a good choice by staying out of the limelight.

The bass pounded heavily; guests were dancing, some too drunk to keep good rhythm. May was now being pulled into the sea of sweaty bodies as Flannery dragged her arm, demanding a dance with her. May didn't put up much of a fight as she giggled and followed the other young woman. Steven took another sip of water. He checked his phone for the umpteenth time that evening. He looked for the other members of the Elite Four, but they seemed to have forgotten their own ages as he spotted Phoebe among the crowd, having the time of her life. A sigh escaped his lips.

Perhaps it was a good thing he couldn't approach May at the moment. He was perfectly aware of his feelings for the young champion; that had solidified shortly after meeting her. Between her zeal, her humor, her passion, and her feelings toward Pokémon, it would have been difficult not to fall for her. For the first time in a long time, Steven felt as though he had more to learn from someone. He wasn't bitter at all; she intrigued him more than anything. His championship meant nothing to him if he knew there was someone more deserving. May was that person, and he was happy to see her rise to the top.

May emerged from the crowd of dancers, laughing up a storm. She was certainly dressed for the occasion, wearing a beautiful cerulean dress that complemented her eyes wonderfully. Her hair was curled for once and hung loosely on her shoulders. She looked undeniably gorgeous. Steven averted his gaze from the giggling girl as she neared his vicinity. If only he had known more about her before falling for her.

Walking over to the table of refreshments, May caught the former champion's silver eyes. She smiled happily as she, instead, decided to approach him.

"Steven, I'm so glad you came!" She threw her arms around him. He looked away and patted her back with just one hand, then promptly pulled away. "You look like you're having fun all by yourself." She sarcastically noted. "Come dance with everyone!"

Steven chuckled lightly. "I'm not much of a dancer. I much prefer the wall."

"I bet you're lying. You probably have some sick moves." Her smirk looked threatening, but it became a genuine smile as she laughed at the thought. "Well mind if I join you as a wallflower, at least?"

He finished swallowing another gulp of water. "You should go enjoy your party."

"I can enjoy it with you." Her dazzling eyes looked directly at him, which he couldn't stand to stare at for more than a few seconds.

"Sure." He finally said with his lips pressed against his paper cup.

"Steven, is everything all right?" She said without taking her eyes off of him.

"Yeah?" He replied with a rising intonation, matched by the uncertainty in his expression. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I guess." Tapping her fingers on her hip, she mumbled to escape the topic.

After a few seconds of silence, Steven spoke again. "So how do you like being champion?"

"It's kinda weird, honestly." May said. "It's like I'm famous or something. But this is what I wanted - to be champion, that is. I couldn't be happier."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're happy." Steven gave a small smile. "I can't think of anyone more deserving of the title than you."

If he didn't know any better, he would have _swore_ that she blushed a little. "Thank you, Steven! That means the world coming from you."

He grinned and shifted his eyes away again. With as hyped as everyone was with the new champion, he really should have expected to have his brief time with her interrupted. May jerked her head in surprise when someone tapped her shoulder. She smiled excitedly to see her best friend Brendan and his father, Professor Birch.

"Hey Champion!" The professor said enthusiastically. "We've been looking for you!"

"Hi you guys!" May gave a short hug to Brendan, then directed her attention to Birch. "Thank you both so much for coming."

"I had to come congratulate my star pupil. You made me really proud, May." Birch sighed through a genuine smile. "To think, I gave you your first Pokémon, and now you've gone and become champion at only seventeen years old."

Steven stood next to the young champion, somewhat awkwardly as Birch gawked over the girl. The professor's words were as cacophonous as an Exploud. May had always carried herself with utmost maturity; Steven would have never guessed she was a whole eight years younger than him when he began to have feelings for her. Uncomfortable would not begin to describe how he felt upon learning her age that day at Southern Island. He found out this crucial piece of information just weeks before she challenged him at the Pokémon League; ever since, he has made a very conscious effort to leave a reasonable amount of emotional distance between him and the young lady. He could certainly live without being labeled a "cradle-robber" and losing all the respect the entire region had for him. So it was decided. He could be her mentor; he could be her friend. However, he would readily admit that any romantic feelings he had for her were entirely inappropriate and should be allowed to die out.

Perhaps because he slightly zoned out, Steven didn't notice when Birch left, leaving May and Brendan alone with him.

Brendan's eyes shifted from May to Steven, followed by a small smirk. "I can't believe I'm talking to two champions at the same time right now. Am I supposed to be star struck?"

"Of course not!" May said. "I'm still your best friend. And Steven helped us both out throughout our entire journeys. Nothing has changed; I promise."

Brendan's eyes softened at his friends words. The three heads turned to the DJ booth as the pulsations of the music suddenly softened into a melodic ballad of strumming acoustic guitars and piano chords struck in perfect harmony. May swallowed heavily when the DJ began to speak.

"We're gonna slow it down a little now. Where is Champion May? This one is dedicated to you, Champ, so come on out here with your lucky partner." The man spoke zealously into the microphone so literally everyone could hear. She swore all eyes darted toward her. Not that she particularly minded attention, but this was downright uncomfortable.

May turned to Steven, who didn't seem to have a distinguishable reaction. He looked down at her inquisitively, waiting for her to say what she was thinking. He definitely couldn't say what he was thinking. As she opened her mouth to say something, she nearly gasped when Brendan took her hand in his.

"May," the teenage boy's voice cracked a bit which he attempted to hide, "I know we're friends and all but if you don't mind," his hand moved to the back of his neck as he looked away, "what the hell? Let's dance together."

Every face in the room was turned at her, waiting for her to return to the dance floor with her partner of choice. She looked at Brendan, seeing nothing but awkward friendliness in his expression. An anxious weight tugged at her heart, but she nodded anyway, allowing her friend to escort her to the center of the room. Both teens turned a deep shade of red as several attendees awed at the sight. Other couples began to join the pair on the dance floor after several candid photos were taken.

Steven smiled slightly as he watched the boy hold May's hand in his own, bringing his other hand behind her back. The two attempted to look into each others' eyes seriously and dance together maturely. However, seeing each other under the dim, colorful lights, both of their faces burning a shade of red as they danced to the soft beat of the drums behind the melodic duet of stringed instruments, they both realized just how out of their zone this was. All that resulted from their attempted etiquette was an unsuccessful stifling of their laughter. Neither had any idea what was suddenly so funny. Being serious was never Brendan's forte; no way he'd start now. May knew she'd burst into an unladylike fit of laughter if she saw Brendan's inability to hide his hysteria, so May pulled him into a hug -arms around his shoulders - and continued their dance. If she didn't see him, maybe they could get through this.

Steven walked to the nearest trash bin and threw his plastic cup away. He knew Brendan was May's best friend all along and didn't doubt their connection. Brendan could hold May's hand and have the world praise the relationship. Brendan can make her laugh without caring what anyone thought. Brendan could slow dance with her and not deal with an age gap that was nothing more than a giant elephant in the room.

And if he wanted to, Brendan could kiss her without the world turning against them.

Everything - even the purest of things - that Steven couldn't even think of experiencing with May without ruining his image, Brendan could take without a second thought.

Using a single finger, Steven loosened the tie around his neck as he exhaled a throaty sigh. He could ignore the pang of foolish jealousy shooting throughout his veins. He could ignore the sinking of his stomach and the knot that was jammed in his throat, making his teeth gnash. Surely the thoughts swarming his mind were not healthy. He would never acknowledge these feelings, nor would he dream of acting on them.

Steven was May's mentor; anything else would be inappropriate to say the very least. Unfortunately, his feelings would not go away overnight. Now that she had overtaken her mentor as champion, there was certainly nothing keeping him in Hoenn. With a final look at Brendan and May, holding each other as they swayed back and forth, Steven pushed on the exit door. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Hi Steven!" May swung the man's front door open without bothering to knock. She never did. "I brought you some …. coffee ..." her voice trailed off into near silence as she glanced around his living room and caught no sight of him. "Steven?" Maybe he was out, she decided.

That is, until she spotted a Pokéball on his coffee table that wasn't usually there.

And when she read the note next to it, pure, unmistaken fury was all she felt.

"What the hell …" Her eyes scanned the letter twice more, each time unintentionally crumbling it a little more. "Damn it Steven, what the hell …"

Releasing the Pokémon inside the ball, she bit her tongue as she was greeted by a very excited, very cheerful single eye.

The Beldum eyed her with anticipation, waiting and expecting for her to gasp and jump in joy. So when she tightened her lips as tears began to well up in her eyes instead, the little steel type was completely destroyed to say the very least.

"That jerk…" She used her forearm to wipe away the pesky tears trapped in her ducts. "That idiot! He thinks leaving a gift makes it okay for him to just leave?" She stomped her foot and looked at the crumpled paper again. "What an asshole! That.. that rock-headed, too-good-for-me, pretty rich boy nerd!"

Beldum looked down, dejection visible in its expression. It didn't quite understand why she was so angry, but clearly she wasn't happy with receiving it as her gift. Turning away from the irate girl, Beldum chimed in surprised when the girl grabbed it and held it tightly in her arms against her chest. Surely those couldn't have been sniffles that it heard from her.

Beldum let May hug it as tightly as she wanted. "Let's get out of here, Bella." May whispered to Beldum, giving it a quick kiss on its head. "It means beautiful."

* * *

"And just like that! That asshat left!" May tried her very best to sound enraged, furious, tough as steel. But that was hard to do with the occasional tear streaming down her cheeks. "Not even a goodbye, just some shitty note to do the job for him."

"But I don't get it," Brendan protested, "why would he do that? His whole life is here in Hoenn. Where would he go?"

"Sinnoh. He wrote that he's in Sinnoh." Her hands curled into fists as they lie tensed up around the Beldum laying on her lap. "I bet he's having the time of his life with that blonde champion of theirs."

"Who, Cynthia? She's hot." Brendan remarked, clearly without thinking as it earned him a pillow thrown into his face. The abrupt motion scared Bella off her lap.

"I know!" May buried her face into her hands. "What was I thinking? Did I honestly think I stood a chance with a guy like Steven?"

"May …" Brendan rose from his chair and sat next to her on his bed. "I think you stand a chance with anyone you want."

"But not Steven, apparently." She scoffed. Brendan frowned and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace as she continued. "You know, I didn't think I'd ever end up with him or anything. I was happy just having him around. Talking to him. Being his friend." She paused to swallow a pesky lump in her throat. "But he was able to leave so easily without even saying bye to me. He was a good friend to me. Why wasn't I the same to him?"

"Well maybe he's an idiot, as you've been saying for the past thirty minutes." Brendan said with a lighthearted laugh. "You're a really great friend, May. If Steven didn't value that friendship, or whatever else you two had going on, then I don't think he deserves someone as amazing as you."

Her eyes widened at the young man's words. She stared directly into him, noticing a slight shade of red creeping onto his cheeks from the sappiness of his monologue. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're best friends, right?" He tightened his embrace, bringing her just inches closer. "So forget that rock freak. You got me."

Brendan smiled when he heard May laugh. She eased her own arms around his thin body, pulling him into a proper hug. "Thanks, you sappy dummy."

* * *

_Three years later_

Sinnoh was big. And really cold. Luckily, the people were a lot warmer. He was recognized occasionally as the former champion of Hoenn, but the residents were typically more interested in their own champion.

"You're awfully quiet today." The man with dark hair said with his mug held up to his lips.

"Yeah, did someone make fun of your rock collection? What's up?" The woman next to him smirked.

"Sorry, guys." Steven sighed as he propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "Just have a lot on my mind." The two individuals' gazes hardened at the ambiguity behind his explanation. He figured he might as well give them the entire story. "Today it's been three years since May won the championship of Hoenn. That means I've been here in Sinnoh for almost three years as well."

"You haven't written, or called, or anything this whole time?" The woman furrowed her eyebrows as she asked.

"No, I left to get away. It'd defeat my purpose if I kept in contact with her - with everyone." Steven replied.

"What exactly _is_ your purpose again?" The other man asked as he tossed a berry to his Lucario.

"I told you guys," Steven began, "I wanted to see the world more through my own eyes. I'm not getting any younger; I'm already twenty-eight. I needed to experience more for myself since I don't have my champion title or League responsibilities to hold me back."

"Okay, well are you done soul searching yet?" The woman asked bluntly, with the slightest amused smile on her face. "You obviously you miss her, and I really don't buy your excuse. We love having you here in Sinnoh, but maybe it's time to go home."

Steven sighed exasperatedly. "Sure, I'd get to see her. But I just don't know if I can handle seeing her date other people. Even if she is older by now, it doesn't change the fact that _so am I_. I've tried to be mature about it, but it really kills me that I can't be with her."

"Is she really worth so little to you that you can't be near her unless you're _with_ her?" The man asked, straightening his hat.

"That's not it at all!" Steven's eyes went wide at the accusation. "May is undoubtedly one of the most important people to me."

"Then what are you doing here, thousands of miles away from her, loafing around in my kitchen?" The woman asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I - I …"

"Steven," she interrupted, "even if you can't be with her, I think you owe it to her and to yourself to at least see her again. Be her friend, or try at least. If it still doesn't work for you, then at least leave her properly, by saying goodbye. But seriously. Go home."

Silver eyes bored into her, then to the man next to her who nodded in agreement. Both his Sinnoh friends stared at him expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

"I doubt it makes a difference to her whether I said goodbye to her face or not."

"Really, now?" She responded with agitation. "It doesn't matter how she saw you. You were her friend. Friends don't just up and leave. Honestly, had I known all this, I would have lectured you three years ago."

Hanging onto everything his two friends were feeding him, he checked his watch as a way to divert eye contact. They had a point - whether correct or not - and it would have been stubborn not to admit it. "I know I acted on impulse by leaving three years ago." Steven said through a sigh. "It's not like me to get so worked up, is it?" He chuckled sadly, fiddling with the ring on his index finger. "I left so much behind, and I guess it was a bit out of line to just abandon whatever I had with May - even if we had nothing."

"So? What are you going to do?" The dark-haired man asked cautiously.

"I think … I think I'm going back to Hoenn. For good." He finally said.

"It's about time." The woman flipped her long blonde hair as she gave a sarcastic round of applause.

"We'll miss you miss hearing your rambles every time you see a rock on the street." The man stood up and threw his arms around Steven, causing him to flinch in shock before loosening up and hugging him in return.

"Don't worry, Riley. I'll be sure to visit soon to lecture you more." Steven gave a light chuckle, pulling away from the dark-haired man. "And thank you, Cynthia." He said to the woman sitting across the table from him. "For talking some sense into me."

"Anytime Stevie."

* * *

This was it. Today was the day. Steven asked around about the Hoenn Champion's whereabouts. She was allegedly living away from her parents in a beach house on the outskirts of Lilycove, fitting for an independent woman who loved the ocean. He wasn't quite sure what he hoped to accomplish in visiting her. On that note, _how_ should he approach her? Just knock, smile, and expect to pick up wherever they left three years ago? One could hope. Nothing wrong with a little wishful thinking, after all. Maybe he would be right - maybe his unannounced departure wouldn't have mattered as much to May as it would to Cynthia.

He couldn't deny that his heart still pounded at the thought of seeing her again, of hearing all she's done since he left. Has she fought any powerful trainers? Has the media been kind to her? How has she changed? Whether his breath staggered with anxiety or excitement, he wasn't quite sure. But when he found himself at the foot of the steps leading to her front door, his body seemed to forget how to move for a moment. Clearing his throat and straightening his tie, he took a deep breath as he made his way up her steps. His hands felt clammy when he curled his fingers into a fist and knocked. Thrice. He counted. Now he had to wait, hoping she was home, but also low-key hoping she wasn't.

The doorknob turned. Steven inhaled shrilly and didn't exhale until the door was completely open.

Although his heart dropped when it finally did.

He recognized that face, although not much else was as Steven remembered.

"Steven?" The man standing behind the door asked, shock clearly written on his face. His voice was deeper than Steven remembered, but he was undoubtedly that friend of May's from years ago. Brendan, if Steven recalled.

Steven couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Why did he come here, anyway? Right, he came to find May. So he absolutely did not expect for Brendan, probably now muscular enough to bench press a Wailord, to answer her door shirtless.

"Uh, May is in the shower right now." Brendan continued after the awkward silence ensued. "Do you want to come in and wait for her? I gotta warn you - she hasn't been particularly happy with you since … you know."

So Cynthia was right. Steven gulped heavily and shook his head without thinking too much. "No, uh, thank you. Maybe I'll be able to catch her some other time. Sorry for disturbing you." He turned away from Brendan and started walking back down the porch steps.

"Wait." Brendan said firmly. Any boyish trepidation that teenage Brendan had was completely gone. "You're apologizing to the wrong person. You really hurt her - leaving like that. Don't think about doing that again to her."

Color drained from Steven's face at the young man's surprisingly austere disposition. This wasn't the boy he remembered, but he couldn't help but feel at least a little relieved that May found someone worthy of her. "Of course not." Steven replied calmly as he took his leave. He did want to see her - but coming into her, or rather _their_ house and waiting with her half-dressed housemate seemed to beg for an uncomfortably dreadful situation.

May seemed to have found the right man. It was Brendan all along. And why wouldn't he be? They started and ended their journeys together. They had the same passions, same interests. Most of all, they'd always be at the same points in life no matter how many years passed.

Not even a former champion could compete with a connection like that, even if it pained him deeply to admit it.

* * *

Squeezing her brunette locks between a towel, she inhaled blissfully at the fresh air entering through the bathroom windows. She slipped on a plain black tank and a comfortable pair of cut-off shorts after stepping out of the shower, letting her damp hair hang loosely to the middle of her back.

"Ew, gross." She remarked as she walked downstairs into her living room to greet Brendan. "Why are you still naked? You finished training before I even showered. Put a shirt on; nobody wants to see that."

"Wow, rude." Brendan scoffed. "I was gonna thank you for letting me help my Azurill learn to swim in your pool but you can forget it now."

"Poor thing. Is the little guy getting over his fear of water?" May asked giggling slightly.

"He's getting there." Brendan took his shirt off her couch, right where he threw it before going swimming with his baby Pokémon. Pulling the thin fabric over his head, he remembered how much he grew to dislike covering himself. He put work into his body; why hide it?

"That's great! Come over any time you wanna use my pool. But jeez, give me a warning so I don't have to see those muscles hanging out everywhere."

"Hah," Brendan chuckled dryly. "You wish you could have a man who looks this good."

"No. I really don't." May had to cover her mouth with her hand to not burst out into a cackle.

He loved her cruel sense of humor; he wouldn't want his best friend any other way. But because he loved seeing her so happy, he contemplated not telling her. Then again, he _was_ her best friend …

"May." Brendan spoke with an abrupt , unusually serious tone.

"Huh?" May stopped any trace of her giggling at the sudden tension surrounding the room. "What's up?"

"I … I have to tell you something. It's about Steven."

* * *

Granite Cave. It remained peaceful as ever. Its drawings were bigger than he remembered, spreading across the entire surface of a wall. He was always able to get lost in the mystery behind the artwork - a perfect place to go when he needed to wander a bit away from reality.

The drawing depicted Primal Kyogre in battle, reigning over all Pokémon in its path. Just three years ago, this was the extent to Hoenn's knowledge of the aquatic deity. It was a force of utmost ferocity. It was to be studied - to be uncovered - to be feared. But ever since a group of not-so-brave adults put their fate in the hands of a seventeen-year-old girl, that same ferocious beast has been on that same girl's side. She could pet it, love it, and feed it Poké puffs as she would with a Skitty. Kyogre was just another Pokémon to her - one who is deserving of a loving, dedicated trainer. And if he wasn't mistaken, Kyogre seemed to love her too.

_Damn,_ so much for escaping reality. He came here to get his mind off that woman, but everything seemed to remind him of her. She was everywhere, literally on magazine covers and television interviews, but also figuratively.

He ran his fingers through his hair as a bitter sigh echoed throughout the cave. Where was he supposed to go if May even managed to even occupy his escape?

"Steven."

Time slowed to nearly a stop. He knew that voice; there was no mistaking it. Hearing her say his name hurt his ears as it echoed cacophonously off the walls. No other sound was heard; there was nothing to hide behind. All he could do was turn around and finally confront her.

"Hello, May." He said, smiling upon seeing her for the first time in years. She definitely looked more mature now, even if she already did before he left. "How did you know I was here?"

However, May did not return the smile. "Lucky hunch. How was Sinnoh?" She asked flatly.

"May, look." He walked towards her, careful not to scare her off. She didn't move. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It was just something I had to do."

"Why? Was your life here so worthless that you could just leave without even saying goodbye?"

"No, May. That's not it at all." He stopped walking when he was a few feet from her, leaving a safe distance.

"Then what? Tell me straight up. None of that 'exploring the world' shit."

"I _did_ feel I needed to explore the world. You had your journey, so why shouldn't I?"

May's teeth grinded in frustration. "Because I didn't leave my life, my job, or my friends behind to have my journey. I wouldn't be that selfish."

"Right." He exhaled in defeat. "To be fair, I didn't have much of a life or job here once you became champion. And I didn't think my friends would be upset."

"Well _I_ was upset. Okay? You really pissed me off, and I don't even know why I let you do that to me. Maybe I was never even a friend to you, but you were so much to me." _Shit,_ May wanted to slap her lips shut to avoid saying more, but the words were coming out like water trapped behind a broken dam. "You were important to me, and maybe I was stupid to think I was important to you too, but I think I at least deserved a goodbye in person."

"May -"

"And the Beldum you left - was that supposed to make everything okay? What the hell was that about? Bella is a Metagross and it could probably kick your ass by now. Nice to know I was at least worth that."

"May, I ju-"

"Honestly, I know I shouldn't even let you get to me so much." Steven's heart broke when he saw tears forming in her eyes which she begrudgingly tried blink away. "You were just a person who helped me on my journey. I guess I was stupid to think you could be my friend or something else. But how could I when I was just that annoying little girl you kept bumping into once in a while?"

"May!" He finally shouted as he couldn't take it anymore - something he didn't do too often. "Stop." He closed the distance between them and placed both his hands on her shoulders, prompting her to look away from the cave floor and back at him. "Is this really about me not saying goodbye to you in person?"

Glaring at him stubbornly, her lips clenched shut tightly. "No," she spat boredly. "It's about you not caring about me as much as I care about you. It's about you being so careless about whatever it is we had. It about you establishing just where I stand in your eyes - and that's below you, probably as some pesky girl."

"That's ridiculous." His eyes narrowed angrily the longer she continued. "You matter more than anyone else to me. Do you understand? You've never, ever been beneath me. If anything, I was beneath you. I wasn't able to tame Kyogre. I wasn't able to stop Team Aqua. I couldn't even maintain my champion title against a seventeen-year-old." His eyes bored into hers, but she didn't seem to falter. "You want the full truth? Fine." He inhaled sharply as he prepared to drastically change everything, whether for better or worse. "I left because I couldn't handle seeing you with that friend of yours. He's fortunate enough to have been born closer in age to you, and so he gets to be with you." He swallowed painfully as he let her shoulders go. "And I can't."

May's eyes went huge, watching the man's confession before her. Her lips quivered profusely while waiting for him to say more, although he didn't. "Who … Wait. what are you saying, Steven?"

"I'm saying I've had feelings for you long before I should have. And that's why I couldn't stay." There it was. He finally said it. Not the confession he imagined, but it's the one that had to happen. His tie suddenly felt too tight, and his jacket was suddenly suffocating. But nothing was as uncomfortable as standing in front of her in dead silence.

Baffled. Flabbergasted. Aghast? What exactly she was feeling was far beyond her. She was wrong this whole time. She knew what she wanted to say, but for some reason the right words were lost in a daze of shock at the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She managed to lift her eyes from the ground to see his face which seemed to silently scream regret.

"How could I have? You were seventeen - although I didn't know that when I realized, of course. But still, it didn't change the fact that you were a kid."

"I wasn't a kid then. I didn't get to be a kid." Her eyes narrowed, a sudden bitterness taking over her demeanor. "I lost the chance to be a kid when I started the gym challenge, since I was 'chosen' to save Hoenn, or the world, for that matter. Twice. Do you know how much pressure that put on me? Do you know how many nights of sleep I lost after that because of the nightmares I had every single damn night? Could a child have handled that?"

"I didn't mean - I know you weren't just any little kid." Shaking his head, he felt like punching himself for even having this conversation. " _I_ knew that. But maybe the world wouldn't have seen that. It would have destroyed both of our reputations. And what about Brendan? Aren't you two together? What does it matter if I ever said anything?"

"What!?" She raised her voice so abruptly that it cracked. "I am absolutely in no way with, nor would I ever be with Brendan - he's my best friend! Secondly, I couldn't give less of a shit what the world thinks." Tears were breaking through her eyes again out of frustration and emotions that were repressed for three years. "I gave up enough for everyone else. I didn't have to lose you too." She bit her bottom lip as if it would stop her from crying. It didn't work.

"May, please don't cry."

"I freaking love you. I always have. And this whole time you had me feeling so insignificant, so beneath you, so _childish,_ that you couldn't see me as an equal."

"I'm sorry - I'll say it until you believe me. I'm deeply sorry, May. That wasn't the case at all, please understand." He couldn't even bring himself to feel happy with what she had just confessed with her crying so bitterly because of him. Even tears didn't make her appear weak, for they were not tears of fragility, but unexpressed emotions. "Can we just … Can we start over?"

She stared him down intensely, taking in everything he had just said. Everything was horribly screwed up now; she couldn't imagine starting over. Wiping the traces of tears off her face, she exhaled forcefully enough for it to be audible as she looked down and shook her head.

"We can't just start over." She scoffed. "Too much has happened that I can't forget."

He nodded regretfully, understanding but disheartened. Before he even had a chance to plan what to say next, she practically threw herself at him, bringing him into the tightest of hugs. He froze in place, unsure if it was safe to return the hug.

"But we can keep moving forward." She said clearly before burying her face into his chest. "I'm glad you're back."

The gentlest, most peaceful of smiles formed on Steven's face. His arms warily wrapped around her back to pull her completely against his body. He timidly kissed her head before resting his chin on top of her head. "I'm glad to be back."

"Just don't be an ass again." She mumbled into him, although still perfectly audible.

* * *

"Do you think he's a paparazzi?"

"Probably." May shrugged, hardly giving a glance to the man taking pictures of her from a distant table. She nonchalantly twirled her fork around her plate. "The paparazzi always get me when I go out. I guess I should have warned you."

"Even at a high-end restaurant? They have no shame." Steven lowered his gaze, awkwardly avoiding looking at the camera to his left.

"Why? You got something against being seen with me?" May arched an eyebrow playfully, looking up at the man sitting across the table from her.

"It's not that." Steven's voice trailed down almost an entire octave.

"You're worried what people will think, huh? Because I'm too young?"

" … Sorry." He answered without actually answering.

"They'll be bringing the check any minute, but we can pay at the counter if you want to get out of here now. We can just chill at my house." May suggested casually.

"No, it's all right." He said with a quick smile. He wouldn't have her getting the wrong idea again. Besides, the feeling of finally being on an official date with May was incredible. "Let them take pictures."

"There might be rumors about us dating in the headlines tomorrow." She remarked, staring intently at him as she brought her straw to her lips.

"That's fine." He swallowed. "They're not exactly rumors."

"And you're okay with that?"

He looked over at the man who shamelessly snapped another shot of the champion duo. He didn't want to hide her. They were both adults; there was no shame - no reason to hide. "I am."

May looked away from him and instead focused intently on stirring the cubes of ice around in her glass of water, giving her a way to distract herself from the rush of heat she felt.

After only a few minutes, the waiter placed the check on their table. May reached for her wallet, but of course Steven beat her to it and left a generous tip as well.

"Ready?" May asked as he closed the billfold and left it on the table. With a smile, Steven nodded in response.

The cameraman followed them out of the restaurant, hardly trying to keep himself concealed. He was still eyeing the couple carefully through the viewfinder, readying his camera for any good shots.

"Just ignore him. Don't worry - he won't have anything too interesting on us. For all he knows, we're just two champions meeting for a League discussion." May explained without caring too much as they stepped out into the frigid night air. Hoping Steven would follow, she began to walk toward the sidewalk- only to have Steven grab hold of her hand, successfully stopping her in her track.

She was about to question what he was doing, but she lost her entire vocabulary when he pulled her so close that their faces her just inches apart.

"Steven, you're gonna out us." She whispered, eyes wandering everywhere but him.

"I don't care." He replied while bringing his hands around her waist. "Could it be _you're_ the one who's embarrassed to be seen with _me_?" Pretending to be offended, he jokingly referred to her remark from earlier, resulting in her chuckling and rolling her eyes.

She needed no words to respond. In fact, she thought of no better way to answer his question than to stand on the tips of her toes, connect her arms around his neck and kiss him.

May smiled blissfully into the kiss, feeling so high that her soul could leave her body. He gently squeezed the small of her back, loving the feeling of her against him. Both of them were fully aware of the camera shutter on a rampage just meters away. In just a few hours, they would be subject to everyone with an opinion on a twenty-year-old young lady together with a twenty-eight-year-old man. But screw the public for once; this was unequivocally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this got out of hand. It was supposed to be a quick one shot in which I would force a couple of my headcanons on y'all but I went a little crazy. Honestly not sure how y'all will take this one; I'm a bit iffy about it. Anyway, I can get away with making May 17, but I can't accept her canon(ish) age of 12... that sinks the ship for me tbh. I think it's important to emphasize the premise that May, while seventeen at the beginning of this fic, is undoubtedly very mature - far more mature than an average girl her age (or at least a hella lot more mature than I still am lmao.) The trials she encounters throughout the game convince me that she is far more capable than any adult, so it's not entirely unheard of that Steven would be able to fall for her.
> 
> Also I'm a huge fan of the Riley, Cynthia and Steven being this super attractive group of complete nerds. Who's with me?
> 
> Also, Give kudos for buff Brendan. 
> 
> Best wishes - until next time!


End file.
